Un fin de semana a mi estilo
by Soul-32-Yanni
Summary: ¿Quién quedará con el fin de semana? ¿Y que hará al respecto? Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. **

**Un fin de semana a mí estilo **

Hace 4 años que Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello y Michelangelo, habían inventado una forma de poder hacer lo que quería en cada fin de semana que llegaba. Tener que ser como un rey sentado en un trono, como solía llamarlo Raphael, era algo que valía la pena. Y sobre todo si había que luchar para conseguir que ese fin de semana sea solamente tuyo y tener a tus hermanos como unos esclavos, como Mikey pensaba.

Su padre y maestro había creado una lista de competencias ninja para que sus hijos pudieran hacerlas y solamente había un solo ganador, que ya sabía que premio le iba a tocar. Pero no eran muy fáciles, hasta Leonardo le costaba pasar bastantes pruebas, y eso que el se dedicaba a entrenar todo lo que había aprendido durante años.

**Mike POV **

Como sabrán, soy la tortuga bebe del equipo y tengo que contarles que Don y Leo pudieron encontrar una forma en que los fines de semana no sean como siempre lo eran y sobre todo que no nos estuviéramos peleando por tener un tiempo para nosotros. ¿Por qué nos peleábamos? Bueno, desde que Splinter se le ocurrió que los días de semana estuviéramos ocupados en los quehaceres de la guarida (Les llevaba casi todo el día) y el resto del tiempo entrenar para estar bien formados, los fines de semana eran los días donde podríamos descansar.

Antes me acuerdo cuando Leo se había ido a la selva, que Donnie y yo trabajábamos, pero como dice el maestro Splinter "Lo pasado es pisado" Empecé a valorarlo perfectamente. En fin, estaba en que siempre había peleas entre nosotros por hacer una cosa u otra. Leonardo es la tortuga que siempre esta en su mundo con la meditación y tambien es muy emoción en hacer sus katas perfectamente.

Pero para realizar esas dos cosas, se necesita mucha concentración y Leo nunca puede concentrarse porque Raph lo esta molestando diciendo siempre que lo que hace es muy aburrido y que a él le molesta, en fin, es para que Leo deje de hacerlo o si no, Raph se pone a escuchar música muy alta y empieza a cantar para que todos los que están a su alrededor dejen de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

A veces comprendo a Leo cuando se queja que el no puede meditar por el bochinche que hacemos. El solamente nos dice que bajemos el tono de voz o el volumen de los aparatos, pero nosotros no le hacemos caso porque tambien queremos nuestro momento y ahí es donde Leo empieza a discutir en que no hace falta que aprovechemos el tiempo en estar haciendo quilombo y que podemos realizar las cosas calmadamente. Por supuesto que a mi no me agrada su idea, si me pongo en el lugar de Leo, entonces si le obedecería y bajaría el volumen del televisor o me iría a mi habitación a leer los comics, pero yo tambien tengo el derecho de hacer lo que quiero. Sin embargo, Leo tambien quiere hacer sus cosas y a él no le molesta que nosotros estemos un poco exaltados.

Lo mismo pasa con Raph. Él a veces invita su amigo Casey para que venga a ver sus programas favoritos que pasan justamente los fines de semana, a la hora que yo miro la tele o que me dan ganas de jugar videos juegos.

O si no hay nada que ver en la tele, se pone a practicar con su saco de boxeo y con el reproductor de música a todo volumen, donde nuestra pobre guarida retumba de tanto escándalo y no solo pasa eso, sino que Leo no puede hacer sus katas o meditaciones, Donnie no puede trabajar tranquilo en su laboratorio y yo no puedo ver la Tv. o leer mis comics favoritos. No se porque el maestro Splinter no lo castiga o le da un buen golpe en su cabezota caliente para que deje de hacer las cosas apropósito.

Don siempre esta ocupado con sus cosas tecnológicas y sus ideas para construir cosas. Yo digo, eso es muy aburrido ¿Cómo una tortuga puede gustarle algo como eso? Esta bien que sepa usar la tecnología y todo eso, porque sin sus cosas, nosotros no tendríamos sus inventos para poder utilizarlos. Yo no puedo estar sin televisión, puede que no mire una semana o 2, pero ser una tortuga antigua tampoco es lo que me gusta. Bueno, Donnie también es el médico de la casa, sin él, nosotros no podríamos ser curados mediante la rapidez que hace con las heridas que uno siempre se hace.

Otra cosa muy particular de Don es estar metido todo el día en la computadora, el dice que la computadora e Internet, le ayuda a descubrir prototipos y todas esas cosas que el solamente sabe. Mi hermano Raph y yo pensamos que aprovecha el uso de Internet para informarse de "cosas" que el no puede ver en la realidad. El ni siquiera descansa, y hay a veces que ni siquiera desayuna con tal de no perderse nada de información, hahaha.

Y yo no tengo tanto que decir, solo que en el momento que juego a los videos juegos, me gustaría que mis hermanos estén acompañándome y de paso, jueguen con migo. O cuando cocino, aunque haga pizza la mayoría de las veces, me gustaría que estén conversando conmigo. Que mi querido hermano Raphael no sea tan molesto en estar poniendo música a todo volumen. No me molesta, contrariamente me gusta, pero cuando yo estoy viendo algo interesante, no me gusta que me estén molestando, ni siquiera soporto a Leo cuando se pone pesado con sus conferencias.

Por eso todos tomamos la decisión de tener nuestro fin de semana. Pero Leonardo y Donatello querían compartir entre los 4, repartiéndonos por horas y no como yo y Raph pensábamos. Aunque parecía una buena idea tambien, todos tendríamos un poco de hora para nosotros y podríamos hacer lo que se nos antojaba. Así que yo también estaba con ellos dos, pero siempre alguien tenía que desmejorarle la idea.

No duro más que dos fines de semana, porque Raphael empezó a comportarse como un verdadero niño caprichoso. Las primeras 12 horas del día sábado eran de Leo. Después yo tenía las otras restantes, Don las otro 12 del domingo y por último finalizaba Raphael.

Como Raph era el último, cosa que a él no le gustaba, nos hacía cosas apropósito. Como subir hasta tener todo el volumen que su reproductor daba, e incluso el último fin de semana que tuvimos las 12 horas cada uno, como veía que nosotros sí respetábamos nuestros horarios, bajo de su habitación y fue hacia Leo para empezarle a empujar cuando el otro estaba en posición de loto meditando, a ver si llegaba a tener alguna reacción, cosa que le dio resultado.

Por eso, después de haber castigado a Raph todo el día domingo e incluso el lunes, además que la parte de su castigo también era limpiar la guarida hasta que quedara reluciente y limpio, el maestro Splinter nos dijo como solucionar el problema con los fines de semana, y es la que hasta ahora es llevada a cabo.

Después que empezará con lo que acordamos con Splinter, Raphael volvió a cumplir y cosa que hasta ahora lo hace, para mí era alguna clase de envidia sobre Leo, porque era al que se le ocurrió esa idea con Don y seguramente le ataco esos celos y se comporto de esa manera, y además porque el era el último y Leo era el primero y él seguramente quería ser el primero. No se realmente porque hizo eso, lo que si es que ahora tenemos un fin de semana completo para una sola tortuga, y aunque sea difícil de ganarme esos dos días, yo no me rendiré por nada del mundo y conseguiré lo que quiero.

**A/N: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este primer Cáp. **

**Espera sus Reviews n.n **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. **

El viernes llego muy rápido y Splinter decidió ir con sus hijos a la granja, junto con Abril y Casey, a probar el equilibrio de cada uno para ver quien se iba a quedar esta vez con el fin de semana, caminando sobre dos sogas, que estaban atadas de un árbol al otro. En total, solamente dos tortugas podían subir hasta el nivel donde estaba la soga y caminar ida y vuelta sobre ella, y después las otras 2 también harían lo mismo.

**Don POV **

Al llegar, bajamos las cosas de la vagoneta y los colocamos sobre la rueda trasera de esta, porque eran simple cosas como refrescos y algunas toallas que trajimos para secarnos cuando nos bañáramos. La competencia no es tan difícil, yo estuve haciendo algunos ejercicios sobre el equilibrio para no llegar a perder, así que yo tengo en cuenta eso.

Además no use tanto la computadora, esta semana solo me dedique a ejercitarme para ganar mi fin de semana. Si llego a ganar esta, se sumara con las otras 3 ganadas que tuve. No es mucho, pero al menos gane algo. Y todo empezó porque Raph y el pequeño Miguelón estaban peleando sobre quien quedarse con la tele y al hacer tanto escándalo, yo que estaba trabajando pacientemente en unir algunos cables, me hicieron confundirme de lugar y tuve que volver a desconectar todo de nuevo.

Después, Leo también se hartó de tanto quilombo y como si fuera poco, se unió a su pelea con la única cosa que Leo sabe hacer. ¡Por favor! Me estaba comiendo los gritos de Mickey y Raph y ahora tuvo que venir Leo con sus sermones y unirse a ellos, por eso hay veces que no soporto a Leo y sus sermones, en más, no soporto que siempre le este sermoneando a Raph por cualquier cosa que él haga y es por eso que a veces estoy de parte de Raph, pero… doy un fuerte suspiro y sigo con lo mío, dejando que ellos sigan con lo suyo.

No es que me molesta del todo, es solo que siempre dice las mismas palabras a la misma persona y parecen disco rayado los 2 por igual. Hablando del quibombo que se armo con mis tres hermanos, yo no podía concentrarme por el barullo, pero quise no prestarle atención, cosa que no pude, y tantos gritos por parte de ellos que ni si quiera me di cuenta que estuve dentro de la campaña del alboroto.

Hasta que Leo dijo que deberíamos compartir los fines de semanas y así todos estaríamos contentos. Por mi parte fue como un gran tesoro al escuchar esas palabras, y más cuando se nos ocurrió a él y a mí compartirlas por 12 horas cada uno, eso fue algo muy sencillo y espectacular para todos.

Bueno, eso yo lo creía, pero cuando Raphael empezó a actuar de una mala manera contra Leo, Splinter tubo que buscar la forma de poder solucionarlo. Estos dos días completos es algo bastante genial, y aunque siga diciendo más palabras geniales, siempre me voy a quedar corto con esto.

No pensé que el tener tus propios días, aun cuando convives con 3 hermanos más, podría ser cumplido. No es algo grande y si eso no hubiera pasado, igualmente no iba ser el fin del mundo. Yo en particular, agradezco a Leo por haberle ocurrido esa idea, cosa que a mí no se me cruzo por la cabeza.

El maestro me dio una señal que traiga las sogas que serán amarradas a los 2 árboles anchos que están cerca del granero donde Leo solía usarlo como un lugar para sus meditaciones. Al llegar, dejó las sogas en el piso y me acerco a mi hermano Michelangelo. Cuando estoy lo bastante cerca, vi que algo no estaba bien con él, porque ni siquiera se dio cuenta que yo estuve observándolo. Yo creí que le estaba pasando algo malo, pero cuando le estaba por tocar el hombro con mi mano derecha para preguntarle porque estaba de esa forma, me doy cuenta que estaba jugando con su adorado gato Klunk.

-¿Qué hace tu gato aquí?

-Lo traje porque no quería que se quedará solo en la guarida ¿Te molesta?

-No, por supuesto que no. ¿Listo para perder contra mí?- Le di un ligero empujón en el hombro

-¿No se me hace familiar esa palabra?- Mickey sigue jugando con su gato sin prestarme atención a mí.

-¿Por qué no puedo decir algo que todos dicen? Dale Miguel, contéstame la pregunta, o, ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

-Cada uno sabe como le va a ir en el momento que lo tiene que enfrentar.

¿Miguelón como Leo?... ¿Esa no es la manera que Leo siempre nos dice?… este día se a puesto muy tranquilo… que tendrá en mente

- ¿No te parece un poco extraño que andes actuando de una forma relajante Mikey?

-¿Ahora no puedo estar sentado aquí jugando con mi gato y sin estar preocupado por quien va a ganar?

-Eehh…. Pues, sí, si puedes. Solo que pensé que ibas a estar preocupado en como ganar.

-No hace falta. Solo te tienes que preocupar si no entrenas para ganar, ¿No crees?

La expresión que Miguel tenía en su cara, me sorprendió totalmente. Si mis cálculos son ciertos, Michelangelo sería la tortuga más preocupada en ganar que uno de nosotros, este se trama algo, no estoy seguro de eso, pero espero no acertar en lo que digo. Lo deje ahí con su gato y fui a ver donde estaba Leo, pero sentía que alguien me estaba observando, cuando voy a comprobar si lo que sentía era cierto, vi que Raph me estaba clavando su mirada hacia mí. La pequeña sonrisa que cruzo en sus labios, no me gusto para nada y no dude en preguntarle a Leo quien sería mi compañero. (Suspiro) ¡Como odio que estas cosas me pases a mí!

**A/N: Aquí esta el segundo cap de Un fin de semana a mí estilo, espero que les guste. ¡Y Muchas gracias por los Reviews! n.n **


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo POV**

Vi a Donnie acercarse hacia mí y volví nuevamente la atención a la soga que estaba tratando de desenredar. Cuando termine, Don agarro un extremo de la soga y se trepo a uno de los árboles para atarlo a lo alto del tronco, mientras yo hacia lo mismo con el otro extremo.

La cara de mi hermano expresaba preocupación. A lo mejor estaba preocupado por la competencia, pero no hice el esfuerzo de preguntar que le pasaba, porque el se me adelanto.

-Leo ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Su voz suena muy nerviosa y su mirada esta clavada a la soga que estaba atando en el tronco.

-Por supuesto Don.- Yo le contesté.

Se veía un poco asustado, pero se dio manía para preguntarme lo que le estaba atormentando.

-¿Por casualidad no sabes quién serán los primeros que competirán?

Yo sabía que era sobre la competencia. Nosotros habíamos decido jugar una competencia de equilibro **(Son dos sogas paralelas, pero a una cierta distancia para que el competidor pueda pasar sin problemas)** y para dar el inicio, dos de nosotros parten de un tronco a otro y de ahí vuelven hacia el punto de partida, pero a mitad del trayecto, el competidor tiene que cruzarse hacia la soga de al lado y así terminar con la primer ronda. La segunda y la última empezarían igual que la primera, nada más que el ganador se enfrenta con un nuevo competidor. El último en ganar sería el que se llevaría un fin de semana a su antojo.

-Si.

Sus ojos están sorprendidos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Yo lo decidí. El maestro Splinter me lo permitió.

Eso es verdad. El maestro Splinter converso conmigo para estar de acuerdo quien serían los primeros en participar y los que seguirían después.

-No tienes que preocuparte Don. Para eso entrenaste mucho, ¿No?

-Ya… ya lo sé.

Su voz suena cada vez más nerviosa, Asíque Decidí calmarlo.

-Don, tu ganaras. No te desconcentres y lo lograrás.

-Es que… no es eso.

¿Cómo? Esa respuesta me dejo confundido.

-¿Y que es entonces?

De repente, Raph sale detrás de uno de los árboles y paro al lado nuestro para adentrarse a la conversación.

-¿Qué es lo que temes genio?

-No tengo miedo. Solo pienso que tú harás trampa.

-¿Yo? ¡Como crees!

-¿Es por eso que me preguntas quien serán los primeros en competir?

-Don, te engañas solo. Yo solo te mire porque sentí el miedo de perder pasar por tus venas.

Parece que Raph esta hablando enserio. Yo se que él solo compite por pura diversión y no tarde en saber que a el no le interesaba tener un fin de semana, porque en sus victorias, se las pasaba en la casa de su amigo Casey y no volvía hasta el lunes.

Pensé que había hecho lo correcto en hablar con el maestro Splinter después de lo que Raph me hizo cuando yo estaba gozando mi hora. Al final, todavía sigo pensando porque había actuado de esa forma.

Después de esta pequeña discusión entre mis hermanos, Raph se fue junto con su amigo para platicar un rato mientras esperaba ansioso la hora de comenzar.

-Leo ¿podrías decirme quien empieza ahora?

-Había pensado en que los primeros sería Raph y yo.

-Ah.

Parecía muy decepcionado con esa respuesta que le di yo.

-Bien. Puedes empezar primero con Raph. Yo seré el segundo y Mikey el ultimo.

-Si… ¡Digo NO!

Yo me aleje de él porque ya había terminado de envolver las sogas a los troncos de los árboles. Pero el me detuvo cuando me hablo.

-Leo, espera.

Pare, pero no me di vuelta. Sabía que ahora trataba de decirme que él no quiere jugar contra Raph.

-Quiero empezar primero, pero no con Raph.

-¿Por qué?

Seguro que sigue pensando que Raph en verdad le hará una trampa. En verdad que Don se esta comportando como un cobarde y no como siempre se comporta ante una situación como esta.

-Porque quiero empezar con otro.

-Pero yo le prometí a Raph jugar primero. Si sabes bien que el solo quiere ganar para burlarse en nuestra cara y no por el fin de semana.

-Bueno. Solo que no quería perder ni bien comenzaba.

-Don, tu eres el genio, no yo. No hay que preocuparse, si practicaste, te tiene que salir.

-Gracias hermano.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme entender que no tengo que estar preocupado.

-Jaja, no tienes que dar las gracias. Solo te tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo.

No se porque me decía estas cosas, si el era el genio y no yo. Bueno, lo que sí es que esta todo listo y ya vamos a comenzar con la competencia. ¡Que emocionante! Me siento muy contento.

No se si es porque el que gane esta prueba de equilibro se gana el fin de semana. O por el hecho que estamos todos reunidos y que vamos hacer lo que el maestro Splinter decidió para que podamos competir.

Tener un fin de semana para ti mismo, es algo que hay que apreciar y estoy orgulloso por mis hermanos, que aceptaron mi decisión porque quieren demostrar lo mucho que pueden hacer para tener su propio descanso.

Me acerco hacia donde están todos y empiezo diciéndoles que hay que ir hacia el punto de partida para comenzar a competir, pero antes, le preguntare a cada uno de mis hermanos sus intenciones para el fin de semana, aunque sepa que hay uno solo que podrá cumplir con sus intenciones.

Todos están de acuerdos en decirme que es lo que quieren hacer. Donatello empieza primero.

-Me gustaría usarlo para trabajar tranquilamente en mis proyectos todo el día sábado y el domingo tomarme el día completo para hacer lo que quiero.

-Si, para seguir con tus cosas aburridas.

-No, tampoco es que los utilizare para trabajar tanto.

-Si a eso le llamas trabajar tanto. Te encanta hacer esas cosas desde que tengo uso de razón.

Ya empezaron otra vez. Mejor los paro antes de que se desaten.

-A ver, ¿Y tu que quieres hacer?

-No se. Había optado ir a la casa de Casey para beber algo mientras miramos algún partido.

-¿Los dos días?

Michelangelo le pregunto algo incrédulo.

-No. Solo el domingo. El sábado estoy en la guarida para mirar algo con Casey.

-Eres aburrido.

-¿Y tu Leo?- Me pregunto Don.

-Espera… No le conteste. Ya se. La misma cosa que hace siempre.

Raph contesto antes de que yo diga una palabra.

-Si. Ya lo saben. ¿Y tu Mikey?

-Solamente te lo puedo decir a ti.

-¿Por qué? Nosotros dijimos lo que queremos hacer. Tú también tienes el mismo derecho.

-Porque quiero decírselo a el y punto.

¿Por qué el querría decírmelo a mí? ¿Qué tenía pensado? Todos nos quedamos mirando a Mikey y luego este se me acerco y en un bajo susurro me dijo lo que tenía pensado.

-Es que si gano, quisiera compartir con todos ustedes. Te lo digo a ti porque se que no les vas a contar a ellos lo que estoy tramando.

-¿Y porque no pueden saber?- Le conteste con el mismo tono

Don y Raph se habían alejado un poco de nosotros, pero estaban lo bastante cerca como para escuchar cualquier palabra de nosotros.

-Porque quiero saber antes si esto esta bien.

-Claro que sí Mikey. Esta bien lo que piensas.

-Y otra es porque no quiero que los otros dos opinen algo sobre esto.

-Esta bien Mikey. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Por eso te elegí para contarte.

Deje que se alistaran, mientras yo me acercaba hacia Splinter, que esta esperándonos para comenzar. Mientras caminaba, recordaba como cada uno de mis hermanos había ganado su propio fin de semana.

Donatello ha ganado 3 veces durante 4 años. Claro, ahora tenemos 17 y nosotros habíamos empezado cuando teníamos 13. Pero Donnie siempre se esmera, y la última vez que ganó fue el fin de semana pasado. El tiene buen físico y talento, pero la mente esta muy distraída. Se nota a legua que tiene falta de sueño por las cosas que anda haciendo todo el día. No lo culpo, es lo que al le gusta y a mí me hace realmente feliz sentirlo hablar, aún cuando yo no entienda el idioma que él le aplica, siempre estaré orgulloso de él.

Raphael anduvo bastante bien, ha ganado bastante, no tanto como yo, pero yo no hago competencia por eso. Yo veo en su cara que el esta muy obsesionado por tener más victorias que nosotros, por tener más que yo. Y a pesar que ha ganado bastante, nunca va poder lograr vencerme, si en lo único que piensa es en vencerme. El tiene una excelente figura física. Comparándolo a él conmigo, él me gana en masa muscular por 3 veces más que yo, y yo lo se. Pero no coordina su mente, porque el siempre usa la fuerza bruta en todo, y no hace falta siempre tener un cuerpo súper físico, si no tienes una mente que te ayude a ver los movimientos de tu oponente. Pero mi hermano Raph es así, y por más que yo quiera cambiar un poco su actitud, nunca lo consigo.

Y Michelangelo tuvo solo 2 victorias en todas estas competencias. Es muy bueno en correr por la agilidad que tiene, pero siempre tratando de distraer a los demás y siempre es descalificado por hacer perder a otro. Su mente, es un mundo de fantasías y yo me siento feliz de que el haya heredado esa felicidad que nosotros no albergamos, pero no sirve que lo use para perder al resto. Creo que no tiene muchas ganas de participar porque él cree que los días tienen que ser compartidos. Eso es verdad, lo sé… pero hay a veces que esos dos días pueden ser tuyos y solamente tuyos; solo voy a ver como le va hoy en esta competencia.

Cuando llegue, Abril y Casey estaban con nuestro padre esperándonos. De repente, Mikey apareció por detrás de mí y se coloco al lado mío. Lo reconozco, me lleve un fuerte susto que casi doy un salto.

-¿Listo para perder líder?- Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en la cobertura de sus labios.

-Nunca.

-Sabes que el valiente líder nunca pierde, solo que a veces se deja perder

Raph se reunió junto con nosotros.

-Tendríamos que sacarlo del juego, ¿no creen?

-Hijos míos. Prepárense

Nuestro maestro se paro delante de nosotros y como siempre, nos dio suerte y después nos dio el lugar para que pudiéramos pasar.

La competencia empezó con Raph y Mikey (Al final, Don quiso participar segundo), Mikey tomando la delantera. Cuando Mikey llego al otro extremo del árbol y dio la vuelta para venir hacia nosotros, Raph apresuro su paso hasta pasar a Mikey y quedar primero, pero no vio la línea que indicaba su cruce y entonces el maestro Splinter, que era el juez, lo descalifico por haberse pasado la línea.

-¡Gane! Por tramposo.

-Cállate. Yo no pude verlo.

-Si, si.

-Podes ganar contra Raph, pero ahora es mi turno.

Donnie parece muy concentrado en ganar, pero Mikey nos demostró una vez más su jugada, no fue la misma como la de Raph porque Mikey empezó y termino primero. Parece que esta vez si esta jugando para ganar y la rapidez y la concentración que tiene para ganar. Ahora es mi turno y esto va ser divertido.

Cuando sentí que ya era hora de empezar, apresure un poco el paso pero no era porque lo necesitaba realmente. La ida fue muy tranquila para mí, en cuanto a Mikey parecía el fin de esta jugada porque yo estaba empezando a volver al punto de partida y Mikey recién iba por la cuarta parte.

-Apresura un poc…

Pero no pude terminar la frase porque sentí un fuerte dolor en mi tobillo izquierdo, luego sentía que mi peso del cuerpo se iba hacia un costado, después veía el piso y después todo fue oscuro.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Las TMNT no me pertenecen. **

Leonardo cayó desde allá arriba y quedo inconsciente al llegar al suelo. Hasta ahora no sabían porque Leo había caído de esa forma si estaba a punto de ganar, excepto Splinter que parecía sospechar que la caída de su hijo tenía que ver con su otro más joven. Raphael se acerco hacia Leo y le volteo boca arriba para ver si se había lastimado.

**Raph POV**

Me preocupe que Leo haya caído de esa manera. Al voltearle para ver su rostro, no encontré ninguna herida grave, solo algunos raspones por el gran impacto, eso sí, tenía un gran chichón en la frente. Pase un brazo suyo entre mis hombros y lo lleve hacia la cabaña. Dentro, lo coloque sobre el sofá y deje que mi hermano Donnie siguiera revisándole si se había hecho daño alguna parte de su cuerpo.

Por supuesto que ni bien Leo toco el suelo, Michelangelo salto desde la soga y se unió a nosotros. Creo que él fue el culpable que Leo haya caído. Ahora esta parado junto a mí con cara de preocupado, pero… también había algo en su expresión que no podía comprender.

-¿Estará bien Don?- Le preguntó Mikey.

-Creo que sí. Solo se doblo el tobillo.

-No podrá jugar con el tobillo así.- Yo le dije.

Algo me decía que la caída de Leo fue a propósito, pero Mikey se me adelanto antes de que yo pudiera decir algo.

-Es mi culpa.- Lo sabía, pero deje que continuará.- Yo fui el que cruce mi pie justo cuando el paso al lado mío.

-Ah, claro ¿Y quieres ser el ganador?

-Claro que no. No trates de insinuar que hice trampa.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste.- le acuse con mi dedo.

-Chicos, no es momento para pelear.

-No Don, Mikey hizo trampa y ahora quiere que le oficiemos ganador.

-¡Noo! Yo no hice trampa, fue un accidente.

Hmmm… Creo que no tuvo más alternativa que decir esa excusa para no ser atrapado.

-Se un buen perdedor.

-Quiero volver a jugar.

-No se puede. Leo tiene el tobillo doblado por tu culpa.- Le grite.

-Basta. No sigan peleando, resuélvalo de otra manera.

-El empezó.- Defendió Mikey.

-Tramposo.- balbucee.

Ya había pasado media hora que Leo había quedado inconsciente y todavía no despertaba. Me parece que Leo aprovecho para recuperar sus horas perdidas, jej. Mikey seguía insistiendo que el no era el culpable y que fue un simple accidente. Vez, por eso odio la maldita idea del valiente líder. Se que él fue el que ideo eso que hacemos los fines de semana. Primero me hacen creer que fue idea de Don y de él y después de cansarme y decidir terminar con esa propuesta, como si nada, salta Splinter y defiende sus derechos.

Bien, admito que Leo solamente lo hizo por un poco de paz, pero solo hasta un extremo. Cuando hable con Leo para acabar de una vez con esto, me dijo que el próximo fin de semana, yo podría elegir que es lo quería hacer para competir. Luego hablo que si todos estaban de acuerdo con mi idea, me dejaría decidir si seguir con esto o no, solo con una condición. Yo sabía cual era, por la situación que Leo también ya quería dejar de participar.

Si llegara haber un futuro bochinche con mis hermanos, el culpable sería yo y no Leo. Créanme que primero mi mente me decía que si yo aceptara su propuesta era porque estaba realmente loco, pero a la vez yo quería salir de esto y parecía que esta era la única manera.

Leonardo comenzó a llamarnos seguramente para saber lo que le había pasado durante la competencia. Como yo estoy más cerca, decidí llamar a Donnie para que se ocupara de él. En eso que yo llame a Don, Mikey que parecía arreglar cuentas con el sensei, escucho que Leo ya se despertó y no dudo en participar a la reunión.

-Leo ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Leo, lo siento. No quise trabarte con mi pie.- Mikey se arrodillo y tomo la mano de Leo.

-Uy, que cursi, deja eso para las novelas, ¿si?

Que asco me daba esos tipos de escenas.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco mareado y Mikey, esta bien, se que no tuviste esa intención.

Bien, será mejor interponerme porque ya se me esta armando una mini serie con estos dos.

-Bien, bien, si estas mejor ¿Cómo haremos para continuar?

-¿Quieres un baso de agua Leo?

-Si, por favor.

Donatello fue a la cocina a conseguir el baso de agua, mientras Leo me miraba respondiendo la pregunta que yo le había hecho momentos antes. Ahora es el momento de decidir que hacer con este fin de semana y luego… terminar de una vez, si.

Espere a que Donatello volviera con el agua de Leo para comenzar con mis ideas.

-Bien.- Me gane sus atenciones.-Solo quiero decir que hoy no habrá fuerza física, sino que en esta competencia solo se puede usar la mente y las manos.

-¿No va a ver carreras o pruebas de equilibrio ni nada de eso?- Donnie pregunta un poco emocionado.

-Claro que no. Esto te va a gusta Mikey.- Lo miro a él con algo de gracia.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? Dime

-Veamos…

Camine un par de pasos hasta llegar a los pies de Leo y me senté en el apoya brazos para quedar frente a todos.

-Jugaremos a los videojuegos y el ganador, disfruta su último premio.

A todos se les formo una gran sonrisa y a mi pequeño Mikey aun más, pero le dije que el juego seria justo, nada de trampas o atajos para dicho juego, sino seria eliminado de la competencia. Aquí el juez era yo, y por lo tanto deje que Donnie participara también, el tiene derecho de volver a jugar.

Por supuesto que yo no participaría porque quería estar a cargo de ser el jurado. Splinter fue de gran ayuda antes, todos se lo agradecemos, pero ahora siento que no necesitamos de su ayuda porque él no sabe nada de juegos y en cambio yo si.

Como a todos les gusto mi idea, también aceptaron que yo decidiera terminar de una vez aquello que tanto quería acabar. Asíque hoy se definiría la última competencia y el último premio para ese ganador futuro.

-¿Por qué no juegas tú también?- Me pregunto Don.

-No lo creo.- Le respondí.

¿Cómo un juez puede jugar también en la competencia?

-¿Por qué no? Va hacer muy divertido.

-Si, como siempre hacemos ¡Jugar todos!

En realidad no estaría mal que juegue, pero ¿Quién se encargara de husmear al tramposo? Solo me queda decir esto.

-Si me prometen no hacer trampa.

-Si.- Un coro de respuestas por parte de mis hermanos.

Bien. Confío en ellos y estoy bastante emocionado para jugar hoy.

-Que gane el mejor jugador.

Aunque Leo y Donnie no les emociona muchos los videojuegos, prefieren esto más que otro tipo de competición el día de hoy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los chicos decidieron jugar en cuanto caiga la noche porque toda la tarde tenían planeado quedarse con sus amigos. Ellos decidieron jugar el modo que se estaba llevando a cabo hoy. Michelangelo contra Raphael, el ganador contra Donatello y después quedaría el ganador contra Leonardo.

Después de empacar todo en la vagoneta y despedirse de Casey y Abril, que se quedaban unos días más en la granja, las tortugas están preparados para el reto que se llevaría a cabo en unos cuantos minutos.

**Raph POV**

Cuando llegamos, baje de la camioneta junto con Mikey y nos adentramos a la guarida, dejando que Leo, Don y el maestro Splinter bajen todo. Luego de llegar, encendí la luz y toda la guarida quedo iluminada. Mientras Mikey fue a prender la televisión y poner y preparar todo, yo fui a la cocina a recoger un refresco, estoy muerto de sed.

En eso que abro la lata, escucho que Leo y los demás ya estaban en la guarida, asíque me dirige hacia el televisor para ganarme un lugar en el sofá. Todos estamos ansiosos por empezar, pero había un problema, todos queríamos jugar nuestros juegos.

Mikey quería jugar un juego de aventura, pero yo quería jugar uno de lucha. También sería lo mismo con Donnie y Leo, así que decidimos jugar al clásico piedra, papel o tijera, para decidir que juego jugar.

-Cuando quieras.

-Esta bien.- Contesto Mikey.

-Piedra… papel o tijera.- Cante primero.

-Gané la primera ronda.

Michelangelo me ganó porque él saco la tijera y yo el papel, pero todavía quedaban dos más.

Ahora es el turno de Mikey para decir.

-Piedra, papel o tijera.

-Si.- Cante victorioso.

Esta vez yo saque tijera y él papel. Esto se esta poniendo bueno.

-Mi turno.

-¿Quién ganará?

Leo me esta poniendo un poco nervioso ahora. Se acerco más para ver quien ganaría. Les juro que parecía tenerlo al lado mío, pero tan solo se paro del piso y se aproximo un poco.

-¿Puedo decirlo yo?- Don pregunto.

-Claro.

No me iba a enojar por eso, ¿No?

-Piedra… papel o tijera.

-Gano Raph.- Dijo Leo

Es cierto, volví a ganar con la misma jugada que hicimos desde el principio, yo con tijera y Mikey con papel, algo emocionante para sacar siempre lo mismo, ¿No?

-Escogeré.- Deje un espacio para observar la cara de Mikey.- Este de lucha.

Después de jugar como media una hora y media, decidí que esto no se iba acabar nunca y ya empezaba aburrirme, asíque deje que Mikey me derrotará en el juego.

-Perdí.

-¿No te habrás dejado perder, no?- Pregunto el líder.

-Claro que no.

Tuve que desviar la mirada a Leonardo. No puedo decirle una tonta mentira como esta que él ya tiene que estar cuestionándome.

-Al diablo, ¿No se cansaron de estar mirando?

Creo que es mejor no mentirles, total, creo estar haciendo una buena acción.

-Pero no se vale rendirse así.

-Bueno, ya, no insistan. Se lo que hice.

-Entonces es mi turno.

Como Mikey ganó, decidió jugar un juego de autitos chocadores. Ese si esta bueno. El juego consiste en sacar a los 3 rivales, uno de ellos es el segundo player, de la plataforma hasta que solo quede uno, Leo apoyo a este juego también.

Cuando en la pantalla apareció la palabra "A jugar" Leo y yo, que estamos detrás de los jugadores mirando, empezamos apoyarles, o más bien a ponerlos nervioso.

-Dale Donnie, tú puedes.

-Mikey, no dejes que Don te venza rápido.

Leo alienta a Mikey mientras yo estoy apoyando a Don. Uno de los coches ya fue derribado por Mikey, ahora solo quedan 3.

Nosotros tratábamos de no ayudarlos porque sino sería trampa, pero era muy difícil tratar de no ayudarlos.

-Donnie, apúrate. Derriba a Mikey, tú puedes.

-Es lo que estoy tratando de hacer, pero este cochecito.- apunta al otro coche que seguía en la plataforma.- me esta molestando.

-Hazle a un lado y sácalo a Mikey del juego.

-Mikey, toma la oportunidad para derribar a los dos.

-Don, muévete.

Donatello se movió justo a tiempo para que Mikey se trague al otro coche y cayera junto con él.

-No vale. Raph te ayudo.

-No, simplemente le dije que se moviera, eso no es trampa.

-Mikey tiene razón. Si no le hubieras dicho nada, Don hubiera caído y Mikey sería el ganador.

Todos nosotros comenzamos a pelear, Don decía que fue una casualidad que se corrió justo y que no había oído mis palabras. Yo estaba de acuerdo con él, pero Leo decía que si yo no hubiera abierto la boca, Mikey podría haberle tirado junto con el otro coche, lo mismo decía Mikey. Era un verdadero desastre la "charla" que comenzamos hacer, un verdadero quilombo, hasta que Splinter decidió poner fin.

-Hijos míos, ¿Por qué se pelean de ese modo? Me desconcentraron de mi meditación.

-Lo sentimos sensei.- Todos dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-Ya lo resolvimos igualmente.- dijo Leonardo.

¿Resolvimos? Pero que mentiroso que es.

-Espero que si Leonardo, no vuelvan a pelear.

-Si sensei.

Una vez que se fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta, todos nosotros nos quedamos cayados y pensando en que decir.

-Deberíamos volver a jugar.

-Uff, esta bien. Nosotros no diremos nada.

Mikey volvió a reprogramar el juego y poco tiempo después, nosotros volvimos a comenzar alentando a los jugadores, jej, es algo inevitable eso.

-Vamos Mikey, apresúrate.

-Donnie, ya lo tienes.

-¡¿Pueden permanecer en silencio un minuto?!- Gritaron al unísono

-Ok.

Pasaron 5 minutos y nosotros volvimos a empezar, pero nos callamos cuando vimos la mirada asesina que emanaba los ojos de los dos.

Después de unos 10 minutos más, Don parece que no pudo seguir resistiendo de los 3 cochecitos que intentaban sacarlo de la pista, asíque se dejo perder. Ahora es el último round y le toca a Leo jugar.

Lo bueno es que no duro mucho, los dos cayeron ni bien comenzó el juego y Leo decidió desempatarlo con el piedra papel o tijera, de verdad que eso le intereso mucho. Lo que sí es que Mikey fue el ganador del fin de semana.

El sábado yo me fui de la guarida y no supe que fue lo que hizo hasta que no volví a la hora de dormir. El domingo estuve por hacer lo mismo, pero cuando llegue a la puerta y quise abrirla, esta no se abría.

-¿Pero que rayos?

-¿No puedes salir?- Mikey apareció detrás de mí.

-¿Qué le paso a la puerta?

-Es hora de que Raph se quede en casita.

-¿Qué hiciste Mikey?

¿Por qué en unos cuantos minutos todos están parados frente mío? ¿Qué habrá pasado ayer cuando me fui? Esto no me esta gustando para nada. Todos se acercan hacia mí, dejándome acorralado junto a la puerta que no quería abrirse.

-¿Qué van hacer? ¿Maestro?

El maestro Splinter parece no oírme, en cambio su cabeza giro hacia Leonardo y comenzó a decirle algo que yo no podía oír. Después de unos cuantos minutos de agonía para mí, Mikey decidió ponerle fin, pero aquello que me dijo no me gusto para nada.

-Toma.- me entrego una escoba.- Comienza a barrer.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste. Comienza a barrer mi habitación.

El cuarto de Mikey era realmente un desorden.

-¿Pero que piensas que soy, tu sirvienta?

-No, el de todos.

-Es lo que quiso hacer Mikey si ganaba.

-No pueden apoyar su idea.

-Si se puede, ayer te deje en libertad y hoy comenzaras a limpiar.

-¿Splinter?

-Hijo mío, no te hará daño esto. Además es hoy y después termina para siempre.

¿El sensei de parte de Michelangelo? Esto es el colmo, ¿Por qué debo de hacerlo?

-¿Por qué debo de hacerlo?- les dije.

-Simple, es mi decisión.

-¿Ah si? Entonces prepárate para correr.

Y con eso, levante la escoba por encima de mi cabeza y comencé a perseguir a Mikey, cada tanto tratando de pegarle con la escoba, pero él los esquivaba. Escuche por detrás de mí a Leo tratando de pararme, pero yo no le escuche. Estoy enojado por lo que Mikey me quería ordenar.

Como yo no pare con la persecución, Donnie seguido de Leo se unieron para detenerme. ¿Saben que? Después de que el maestro Splinter se interpusiera en el camino y me hiciera detener, tuve que hacer lo que Mikey me había dicho porque sino obtendría una semana de castigo.

Claro, como el gano, decidió dejar que yo me marchara para decirle a Donnie, porque Leo ya lo sabía, que hoy me tendría ocupado haciendo los quehaceres para ellos. Como quisiera vengarme, pero como ya había terminado porque ya les había dicho acabar con la idea de Leo, me la tuve que comer yo solito sin obtener una venganza a cambio.

¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí?

-Mikey, te juro que después de esto te vas arrepentir.

**Fin. **

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima ;) **


End file.
